Minecraft: Story Mode
Minecraft: Story Mode is an episodic video game series developed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telltale_Games Telltale Games] in collaboration with ''Mojang''. The game consists of a series of 13 episodes, which release periodically. The game centers around a character named Jesse whose allies with the Order of the Stone to attempt to save their Minecraft world. Overview The series features an original story, driven by player choices and actions. The game series mixes new characters with elements of the original Minecraft game. The game is a stand-alone product and not an add-on, Mod, or update for Minecraft. More in-depth info can be found at Season One Episode 1: "The Order of the Stone" *Released October 13th, 2015 *Jesse and his friends seek out the legendary Order of the Stone after a monster is unleashed during the annual Endercon gathering. Episode 2: "Assembly Required" *Released October 27th, 2015 *Jesse and Axel or Olivia must seek out the remaining members of the Order of the Stone before time runs out. Episode 3: "The Last Place You Look" *Released November 24th, 2015 Episode 4: "A Block and a Hard Place" *Released December 22nd, 2015 Episode 5: "Order Up!" *Released March 29th, 2016 Episode 6: "A Portal to Mystery" * Released June 7th, 2016 * Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Petra go into a portal that takes them into a world full of zombies. While escaping the zombies, the group ends up in a mansion that is owned by the White Pumpkin. Episode 7: "Access Denied" * Released July 26th, 2016 * Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Petra go into a different portal that takes them into a Desert world controlled by PAMA, an evil computer that wants to make everyone "useful". Episode 8: "A Journey's End?" *Released September 13th, 2016 Season Two Season two of Minecraft: Story Mode is currently in production, and will feature at least five new episodes. The season two release is planned for July 11, 2017 Minecraft.net - Story Mode Season 2 Coming Soon Episode 1: "Hero In Residence" *''Planned'' release: July 11, 2017 Episode 2: * Episode 3: * Episode 4: * Episode 5: * Characters *Jesse - Jesse is the main character of the game. The player can choose his/her appearance and decisions. *Axel - Axel may be a fat guy, but he is impulsive, speaks his mind, and is fiercely loyal to his friends. *Lukas - Lukas used to be a part of the Ocelots, but after the attack of the Wither Storm, he had no choice but to join Jesse`s gang. *Petra - Petra is tough, shrewd, mysterious, and protective of her friends. *Ellegaard - Ellegaard is a member of the old Order of the Stone. Being the redstone expert, she uses redstone to make amazing machines and inventions. *Magnus - Magnus is a member of the old Order of the Stone. Being the explosives expert, Magnus likes to charge straight in and blow everything up. *Ivor - Ivor is a member of the old Order of the Stone (sort of). Not much is known about him. *Olivia - Olivia is a redstone enthusiast. Although she is smart, she lacks patience for those that can't keep up. *Gabriel - Gabriel is a member of the old Order of the Stone. He is a master fighter and the best warrior in all of the land. *Soren - Soren is a member of the old Order of the Stone. Being the odd one in the group, Soren likes to experiment and find new things. He was studying Enderman as his last project. *Reuben - Reuben is Jesse's pet piglet and sidekick. Smart and funny, there’s more to this pork chop than meets the eye. Other Characters *Aiden *Gill *Maya *Reginald *Milo *Isa *The Eversource a.k.a. Benedict *Stampy Cat *StacyPlays *DanTDM *LDShadowLady *CaptainSparklez *Cassie Rose *Winslow *TorqueDawg *PAMA *Harper *Hadrian *Mevia *Otto *Emily *Nell *Clutch *Facemeat *Slab the Immovable *Otis *Reuben (Human) *Nohr *Calvin *Schoolboy *Disco Mickey *Mabel *Sandy *Farmer Gloria *EnderCon Announcer *Ivy *Death Bowl Announcer *Old Farmer Man *Fancy Top Hat Guy (Bob) *Competitors *Hostile Mobs *Mind-Controlled Citizens *Calico Cats *Ocelots *Sheep *Pigs *Squids *Harry (Human) *Sigge *Fanboy *Fangirl *Meatface *Headpunch *Shinstomper/Thundersteak *DJ *Herzog *Owen *Lydia *Capital T *Witch *Iron Golem *TNT Dustin *Several Unnamed Griefers *Pigmen Trivia *''Mojang'' is collaborating with Telltale and members of the community to make Minecraft: Story Mode as 'Minecrafty' as possible. *''Minecraft'': Story Mode was revealed on December 18, 2014. The first trailer came out July 4, 2015 at MineCon. *This game is an interpretation of the Minecraft world, and not a story for it. It is also not the rumored Minecraft 2 which was a joke by Mojang. *Jesse and Reuben riding a minecart in the Nether and flying near the Ghast in Episode 1 is a reference to the movie E.T Media Images Minecraft Story Mode Square Icon.png|Game icon File:StoryMode2.jpg|''Mojang's'' announcement image for Season 2. GhastandPigman.jpg GabrielSword.jpg AlltheJesses.jpg|The skins of Jesse Jesses.png ZombiesAndCreepers.jpg PetraAdbucting.jpg MSMEp5Ad.jpg Tumblr nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1 1280.jpg Gameplay Videos File:Let's Play Minecraft - Story Mode! Episode 01- Order of the Stone (part 01) An Adventure Begins! File:Let's Play Minecraft - Story Mode! Episode 01- Order of the Stone (part 02) A Walk in the Jungle File:Let's Play Minecraft - Story Mode! Episode 01- Order of the Stone (part 03) Into the basement File:Let's Play Minecraft - Story Mode! Episode 01- Order of the Stone (part 04) Moving on.. (Final Part) References Category:Games Category:Minecraft: Story Mode Category:Version